Mars Family Cemetery, McCormick County, South Carolina, USA
Mars Family Cemetery, McCormick County, South Carolina, USA General * location: Go north from McCormick on Highway 28 to road S-33-37. Follow S-33-37 to road S-33-19. Turn left and go approx. 3/10 mile to first old road to right. Follow this road and keep bearing to right approx. 2/10 mile. Section A Cemetery located at end of road. Line I Grave 1 - N. E. G. Line II right to left Grave 1 - Martha E. Caldwell, Wife of J.E. Caldwell, Febr. 26, 1841, Aug. 1, 1873, I shall be satisfied when I awake with thy likeness Grave 2 - Robert P. Mars, Born June 23, 1834, Died May 21, 1861 Grave 3 - James A. Mars, Born March 9, 1849, Died May 16, 1859 Grave 4 - John A. Mars, Born Sept. 25, 1836, Died May 18, 1854 Grave 5 - Thomas J. W. Mars, Born April 5, 1846, Died Oct. 7, 1846 Grave 6 - Joshua L. Mars, Born Nov. 10, 1829, Died Oct. 14, 1836 Grave 7 - Mary Carmichael, Died July 20, 1833 Age 68 years Line III right to left Grave 1 - T. W. Mars, 1858 - 1934 Grave 2 - E. A. Mars, 1851 - 1932 Grave 3 - Walter Warren Mars, Born Sept. 29, 1854, Died Nov. 8, 1924 Grave 4 - John A. Mars, 1802 - 1878 Grave 5 - Martha W. Mars, Wife of John A. Mars, Born April 12, 1815, Died May 22, 1871 Grave 6 - Frances G. Anderson, Wife of L. Anderson, Born Febr. 26, 1839, Died Sept. 20, 1864 Line IV right to left Grave 1 - Georgia M. Mars, 1870 - 1945 Grave 2 - Carrie M. Mars, 1866 - 1927 Grave 3 - Carrie T. Mars, 1840 - 1885 Grave 4 - W. D. Mars, Co. B. 5 S.C. Cav., C.S.A., Dec. 27, 1831, May 12, 1889 Grave 5 - Elizabeth T. Mars, 1831 - 1875 Grave 6 - John A. Mars, Infant son of W.D. & E. O. Mars, Born Sept. 15, 1862, Died Oct. 19, 1862 Grave 7 - George Mars, Infant son of W. D. & E. O. Mars, Born Sept. 22, 1860, Died June 22, 1862 Grave 8 - R. A. Mars, 1873 - 1940 Grave 9 - W. O. Mars, 1867 - 1942 Section B On left away from main cemetery is one grave with stone broken. Markings on this stone: George W. Hartfield, Born March 12, 1842, Died Nov. 15, 1914 Around this grave and beyond, scattered through the trees to the northeast and northwest are dozens of unmarked graves too numerous to register. Presumably these are graves of former slaves of the Mars family, or other families who once farmed this area. Section C Small cemetery on left of road as you approach larger cemetery Line I left to right Grave 1 - unmarked Grave 2 - Anna Ross, Died Nov. 14, 1945, Age 42 years stone Grave 3 - Ester Glover, Febr. 5, 1892, April 20, 1943 Grave 4 - Willie Gilliard, Died Aug. 27, 1945 Age 42 years stone Line II left to right Grave 1 - Mary M.,Wife of C. Dunlap, Born July 25, 1894, Died June 8, 1906, As you are now so once was I, As I am now, soon you shall be, So prepare for death and follow me Grave 2 - Heard Searles, Born March 5, 1881, Died Oct. 16, 1910, Although he sleeps, His memory doth live, And cheering comfort, To his mourners give Grave 3 - unmarked Grave 4 - unmarked Grave 5 - unmarked Notes * * Details beyond simple text not as appears on original; comments appear in brackets: [ ]; "?" substituted for unknown letter(s)/word(s)/line(s); not all graves transcribed or photographed; grave numbers for the convenience of the transcriber and photographer only; photographs taken 24 November 2001; transcription compiled from photographs. Also see * List of Cemeteries in McCormick County, South Carolina, USA Category:Cemeteries in McCormick County, South Carolina